


...Updog?

by TeaAndDefiance



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bad Jokes, But no smut sorry guys, Fluff, Getting Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It gets a little hot and heavy, Jared is a Zelda nerd fight me, M/M, Making Out, The boys get drunk and play video games, There's a Game Grumps reference, They do smorch, They real talk for a second, Underage Drinking, Updog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaAndDefiance/pseuds/TeaAndDefiance
Summary: To Tree Nerd:Hey Ev,,, guess who found the keys to his parents liquor cabinet??Me, It’s meYou should come over so I’m not drunk by myself





	...Updog?

**Author's Note:**

> My writing is shit and I did not proofread this, take this trash you absolute homosexuals

Yeah, this was probably a bad idea. Inviting your best friend that you may or may not have a crush on over to drink with you is an idea that could only work out well in theory, but ever so smoothly, he typed out a message to Evan anyway.

_To Tree Nerd:_

_Hey Ev,,, guess who found the keys to his parents liquor cabinet??_

_Me, It’s me_

_You should come over so I’m not drunk by myself_

 

_From Tree Nerd:_

_I’m not drinking but I’ll come over so you don’t do anything stupid_

 

_To Tree Nerd:_

_Yaayy!!!_

Evan was also a filthy liar. Not even ten minutes after he arrived at Jared’s he had caught him sneaking glances toward the bottle of Fireball he was clutching. The shorter boy raised an eyebrow at him and extended the bottle outwards, asking a silent question. Evan took it from him and, as if to prove a point, drank a bit of the orange alcohol, coughing a bit from the burn of the cinnamon flavouring. Jared smirked and the two were eventually passing it back and forth every few moments.

 Two hours and an empty bottle of whisky later, both boys were sitting on the livingroom floor, Jared was failing to solve a dungeon puzzle in Wind Waker HD while Evan laughed at him. “Quit laughin’ at me, it’s not as easy as it looks!” Jared exclaimed with his face screwed up in concentration. “The fuckin’ statue doesn’t even move!”

 This statement made Evan laugh even harder, it was a very simple block puzzle, Jared was just trying to move the block from the wrong side. “J-Jared pull it from the front, it- it doesn’t move from that end.” He managed, falling sideways onto Jared’s lap in a fit of giggles.

 Jared rolled his eyes and stopped angrily hitting the statue with his sword, mumbling something about how that was bullshit. The block immediately started to move when he switched sides, “...I knew that.” he grumbled. His gaze immediately shot down to the boy in his lap, face adorably squished up against Jared’s knee and pretty blue eyes fixed on the screen in front of them. _Wow, gay thoughts, can you not?_ Jared flushed even more than he already was, twitching his leg underneath the boy. “Dude, move.”

 “Noooo… I’m comfortable here.” He whined, staring up at Jared with an over dramatic pout on his face. “Let me staaay…” Fuck, that was adorable.

 “Ugh, fine.” Jared brought his attention back to the game, lighting some torches with a stick he had collected from killing a Bokoblin. A treasure chest appeared between them along with the signature Zelda Puzzle Chime™, “Yes, finally!” he cheered and collected the key from inside.

 Suddenly, Evan chimed in and asked, “Aw dude, was there updog in there?”

 He raised an eyebrow at the other boy. “The fuck are you talkin’ about?”

 “Updog?” He repeated with the most innocent expression on his face.

 “...What is updog?- Wait!” It was too late, his mistake had been made and Evan was already practically wheezing with laughter. Jared tossed his controller to the side and facepalmed, watching as tears welled up in Evan’s eyes from laughing. “Oh my god, that’s the happiest I’ve ever seen you!” A small smile started to form on Jared’s face and he finally gave in, letting himself join Evan in laughing at the stupid joke. “Are you proud of yourself? I hope you are.”

 The taller boy was still writhing with silent laughter, nodding furiously at the other’s question as he gasped for air, attempting to control his breathing. “I have never in my life ever gotten that to work!” He wheezed out, following it with a loud snort, which made Jared laugh even harder.

 “That was fucking terrible.” He said, trying his best to keep an angry voice despite the huge grin on his face.

 “You loved it.” Evan playfully shoved at his shoulder.

 Once they had calmed down a bit Evan sat up and leaned himself back on the wall as Jared shut off his console, “Your dumbass joke ruined my whole flow of this dungeon, I quit.” he said, joining the other back on the floor.

 Evan shifted closer and let his head fall onto Jared’s shoulder, awkwardly wrapping his arms around the shorter boy in an odd side-hug. “Uhh… what are you doing?”

 “‘M sleepy.” he mumbled. Jared let out an ugly laugh and nuzzled his face into Evan’s hair, letting himself relax into the embrace. Evan’s hair was really soft.

 “Aww, is Evan Hansen a lovey drunk?” He teased with no real bite, giggling again when the taller boy responded with a halfhearted groan. _Cute._ Without thinking, he pressed a quick kiss to Evan’s forehead and settled his own back against the wall. “It’s adorable though, don’t worry.”

 He felt Evan shift and could tell he was looking at him, “You think I’m adorable?” he asked quietly.

 Jared felt heat rise to his cheeks. “Um, y-yeah man, you’re super cute. Why would I say it if I didn’t mean it?”

 Evan thought for a minute then shrugged. “I dunno, I didn’t really think you liked me.”

 “If I didn’t like you then why would I invite you here? Evan, you’re like my only real friend, I realize I’m a huge dick to you most of the time but I don’t mean any of it. There isn’t any reason why I wouldn’t like you, you get so happy talking about trees and when you laugh a genuine laugh your nose crinkles up. And just- fuck, It’s not even fair how cute you are sometimes, seriously, you’re gonna kill me one day…” He trailed off and silence overtook the room, neither of them said anything, they just stared at each other for a moment. Jared could tell he was drunk by the way he was looking at Evan and the way Evan was looking back at him told him the feeling was mutual.

 Suddenly, Evan surged forward and pressed their lips together. It was far from perfect, their noses bumped and teeth clashed. Jared briefly separated them to pull his glasses off his face. He heard them clink against the hardwood floor but couldn’t be bothered to care as he returned his hands to either side of Evan’s face, reconnecting their lips to kiss him like it was competition. He could faintly taste cinnamon and alcohol on the other boy’s lips but ignored it in favour of gently tugging at his hair. The taller boy crawled his way to the space between Jared’s legs and attempted to take some control by nipping at his bottom lip, earning a satisfying whimper. Jared pulled him closer and slung his arms around Evan’s neck as they parted for air, only to breathe hotly into his mouth, “A simple thank you would’ve sufficed but this works too, I guess.” this made Evan roll his eyes.

 “Love you too.” He replied, running his fingers through Jared’s hair and kissing him again. Jared let out a hum and they stayed like that for a while, comfortably kissing until their breath ran out. He feels Evan press his hips against his own and he groans into the kiss. Then, Evan pulled away.

 “Is this like, platonic kissing or romantic kissing?”

 “Is platonic kissing even a thing?”

 Evan shrugged.

 “Is it bad if I want it to be romantic?”

 “Only if it’s bad that I want to cuddle my boyfriend.” He gave Jared a quick kiss on the cheek before standing up and offering an arm to help him up.

 “Ew, you sap. But okay, only because the floor is really uncomfortable.” Maybe getting drunk with his adorable ~~best friend~~ _boyfriend_ wasn’t such a bad idea after all.


End file.
